Laser-guided projectiles generally use a laser illuminator to mark (e.g., illuminate, “paint”, etc.) a target. The reflected laser light from the target is then detected by the seeker head of the weapon, which sends signals to the weapon's control fins to guide the weapon toward the designated target. Global positioning system (GPS) guided projectiles generally rely on GPS or other location based satellites to guide the GPS-guided projectile to the designated target. It is common for laser-guided projectiles and GPS-guided projectiles to include advanced control and actuation systems to direct the laser-guided projectile to the desired target. Such advanced control and actuation systems substantially increase the complexity of such devices, as well as the costs associated with such devices.